


Thirst

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Deaton closed the door of the backroom behind himself quickly. That couldn’t have meant good.</p><p>“Well.”</p><p>“Well what? How is he?” Scott asked, all puppy eyes and worry for his friend. No wonder, Stiles was taking that hex right in the solar plexus for him tonight.</p><p>Peter scented the air subtly. There was… something. Something absolutely delicious in there.</p><p>“Well, I think you should go home, Scott. Take the girls too.”</p><p>Before the boy could even object Lydia was already putting her hands on her hips, ready to fight - as always.</p><p>“And what is that supposed to mean? Stiles is our friend. If you think we would faint, or some equally stereo-”</p><p>“No, Ms Martin,” Deaton said, cutting her off. Brave man, that one. “But Stiles is in a very… delicate state and I don’t think he would be happy if more people saw him like that than absolutely necessary.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Aww yeah!! Prompts! If you're still doing them, Stiles, cum addiction, humiliation, and coming untouched? I'm good with any pairing! :D

Dr Deaton closed the door of the backroom behind himself quickly. That couldn’t have meant good.

“Well.”

“Well what? How is he?” Scott asked, all puppy eyes and worry for his friend. No wonder, Stiles was taking that hex right in the solar plexus for him tonight.

Peter scented the air subtly. There was… something. Something absolutely delicious in there.

“Well, I think you should go home, Scott. Take the girls too.”

Before the boy could even object Lydia was already putting her hands on her hips, ready to fight - as always.

“And what is that supposed to mean? Stiles is our friend. If you think we would faint, or some equally stereo-”

“No, Ms Martin,” Deaton said, cutting her off. Brave man, that one. “But Stiles is in a very… delicate state and I don’t think he would be happy if more people saw him like that than absolutely necessary.”

Lydia narrowed her eyes.

“And how can you help, if we can’t?” she asked. She was always suspicious when Stiles was at stake. Peter couldn’t fault her.

“I would rater not go into details, but you and Kira… miss a certain anatomical aspect to help. And I’m reasonably sure that Scott would be better off not participating in the treatment.”

Her eyes widened for a second and then turned considering. Peter had no idea what she already figured out, but it must have been more than any of them had.

“Alright. Scott, we are going. Come on, Kira.”

Scott gaped at her, but he grabbed his shirt and dragged her out, Kira following without a fight, knowing a battle she couldn’t win when she saw one.

 

***

 

“So, what’s going on?” Chris asked as soon as the teenagers were gone. There was only him, Derek, Deaton and Peter left.

“The spell was intended to thrust out one true Alpha into a heat,” Deaton explained. The man raised an eyebrow.

“A heat? Are those even real?”

Derek was frowning at nothing, as usual, though Peter had the feeling that he was trying to keep an ear out on whatever was happening in the back room.

“No, not like this. But, it is not impossible for an Alpha werewolf to lose his or her power by… total sexual submission, so I guess that was the aim.”

Peter hummed. That made sense. And made him even more interested in the scent he picked up from inside.

Chris was obviously disgusted by the idea.

“So, what now?” Derek asked, finally turning his attention back to the present.

“Stiles is… let’s just say we will need to take care of him to break the spell.” Deaton said, cryptic as always.

“And what does that mean exactly?” Chris wanted to know, obviously fed up with the bullshit.

The vet gave all of them a long look.

“It means that we need to feed a lot of semen to Stiles before daybreak.”

 

***

 

“Fuck.” Chris said with feeling. Peter wholeheartedly agreed.

They were barely in the door yet. Stiles had apparently decided to spend his time to himself by getting naked, clothes scattered on the floor all around him.

He was kneeling on the floor, practically clawing at Alan’s belt.

“P-please… give it to me… your cock, I want it…” he was already close to tears, eyes glazed over, barely even caring about everyone looking at him in varying degrees of shock.

Deaton ran his fingers through his hair before unzipping. Stiles was on his in a second, rubbing his face all over his groin, mouthing at the quickly filling bulge there.

“Yeah… ah. Give it to me, let me have it, let me, let me…” he mumbled, fingers twitching as he pulled the vet’s cock out. Peter could barely believe his eyes.

The air was filled with a scent that he couldn’t even begin to describe, he never smelled anything like that before, but it immediately set his insides on fire, making his gums itch with the promise of fangs. Derek was plastered against the wall, pale and shaking, but Peter could feel the arousal radiating off him.

“There you go,” Alan said gently as Stiles started kissing and lapping over his dick, face scrunched up in obvious ecstasy.

“Fuck,” Chris said again. He was a bit sweaty, but Peter wasn’t fooled. He was pretty sure that wasn’t a gun in the good hunter’s pocket.

Stiles was noisy. He slurped and suckled and moaned, the sounds quickly filling the silent room. Even when he stuffed his face full of Deaton’s cock he kept making inarticulate little whines. Like a dirty, desperate little bitch in heat.

Alan didn’t last for long. Peter was not surprised, he was certain that not many men could have withstood Stiles’ mouth for too long.

The vet came on a low grunt, hips twitching forward and making Stiles gag. The boy didn’t really notice. His eyes rolled back and he swallowed hungrily, licking at his lips to make sure he didn’t spill a single drop.

“Ah, good. That was good,” he said, voice breathy as he looked around the room. He was already ignoring Alan, eyes falling on Peter and crawling towards him.

Oh, yes.

Stiles didn’t look him in the eyes, maybe he didn’t even recognize Peter. That was completely fine as far as he was concerned. There was no reason not to enjoy this as far as he could see, so he considerately unbuttoned his pants for the boy who - honest to god - started drooling at the sight.

“Yeah, y-yeah, please, please give me come…” he whispered, eyes dazed and fingers uncoordinated as he took it in his hand and kissed the head sloppily. Peter just closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of those perfect, pink lips closing around the head.

“Fuck,” Chris said  _again_. And seriously, Peter had enough of that.

He reached out and grabbed the hunter, dragging him close. The man was too started to react, and anyway, before either of them could start a fight Stiles was whining and palming his crotch. He seemed to be almost in pain as he popped off Peter cock for a second.

“Yeah-uh. Two… two cocks, want.” he panted and then went back to sucking Peter.

“Heard the boy, don’t be so heartless. His obviously gagging for it,” Peter grinned.

It was a testament of how turned on Chris actually was that he obeyed, unzipping his own pants and letting Stiles fish his cock out.

The boy seemed to be heaven. He pulled the hunter closer by his dick and then sucked on the both of them in turns, jerking off whoever was not in his mouth.

“F-”

“If you say fuck again, I’m going to tear your balls off and then our sweet little slut will be sad,” Peter promised. Derek growled in the background, but neither of them pain him any attention.

Chris clenched his teeth together and stroked Stiles’ cheek as the boy slurped around his cock. Oh, that was just lovely. Peter was sure he could make it even more so.

“Now, darling. You have to go deeper than that, hm? You want all that juicy cock milk, don’t you?”

Stiles whined in agreement, trying to bob his head lower. He kept stopping when he gagged.

Well, that just wouldn’t do.

“Let me help you,” Peter offered, not waiting for an answer as he palmed the back of his head and pushed him down-down-down.

Chris gave a grunt, fingers jerking on Stiles’ jaw as the boy choked a few times. He swallowed convulsively and managed in the end, and the hunter came just like that, shooting his load straight to his belly.

When Stiles pulled back, his eyes were glassy, but his mouth hang open on a stupid grin.

“Aw, did you forget about me? I’m hurt,” Peter pouted, hitting him on the cheek with his own, still hard cock.

Stiles moaned and got to work.

 

***

 

In the end, even Peter felt like morning couldn’t come soon enough. Against all the werewolf stamina going for him, he was exhausted. He wouldn’t have admitted it for the world, but he was kind of glad that it was Derek’s turn.

His nephew didn’t agree. He was wolfed out - maybe it was the overstimulation, maybe something else - sitting on the floor as Stiles sucked on his reddened, hard dick.

“Please, please just one more…” the boy begged, and damn, he was pretty doing it. His face was completely covered in come. Thick strips of it were clinging to his brows, even to his lashes and there was some stuck on his chin, making his skin sticky.

Derek grunted like he was hurt when he came, doubling over Stiles’ head. The boy didn’t mind. His gag-reflex was long gone and he developed a great appreciation for stuffing cocks down his throat until it was bulging with them.

Derek simply fell back, laying flat on the floor after he finished, leaving Stiles looking around searchingly.

Peter kind of wanted to hide. He was pretty sure Chris would have already done it if there was anything big enough to cover him in the room.

Unfortunately both Deaton and the hunter were already dry as the desert, balls empty and aching from coming so much.

“Alright, alright, come here,” Peter said with an eyeroll. He lost his jeans at one point, so he just parted his legs, leaning back against the wall he was sitting by.

Stiles grinned dumbly and crawled over, smacking his lips.

Peter couldn’t help hissing when the boy licked up the underside of his cock.

He came at least eight times. If not more.

“How much till sunrise?” he asked. It took a few moments for anyone to answer, but it was Deaton who finally told him sleepily that there was only twenty minutes left.

Peter sighed and grabbed Stiles’ ears, pulling him all the way down until the boy’s drool was running down his balls.

He would manage.


End file.
